All Wrapped Up
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: White Elephant challenge from SS. What could a Foot ninja possibly give Mikey for Christmas? And can he survive it?


**Even though it is after Christmas by two days, I had to finish getting this up. It's a challenge from Saiyura using the White Elephant tradition. In this chase the challenge was to give something pink. My challenge was for a Foot ninja to be the one giving Mikey his White (pink) Elephant gift. So enjoy this little oneshot! :)**

**Discaimer: I don't own any of the TMNT or Foot.**

* * *

**All Wrapped Up**

Mikey ran through the alleyways, wondering where his brothers were. Did they know he was being chased by a group of Foot ninjas? Did they know he was finally close to running out of energy? He didn't even know how long it had been since he had last seen them. They were playing some game he funnily couldn't remember now. He shivered, thoughts of Leo coming to his mind as he slid into the next alley, jumping over the large garbage bin.

Was this what it was like for Leo when he had been ambushed by the Foot? All alone for hours, whittling down the enemy that didn't seem to disappear at all, but come in never ending waves as he ran across the city? He swallowed thickly as the memory of Leo crashing through April's window replayed itself. He couldn't let that happen to him. He couldn't…

The orange banded turtle scrambled up the closest fire escape, flying up to the rooftops. He had to lose the ninjas even if only for a moment. His shell cell was heavy on his belt, but he couldn't split his focus. He'd rather not lose his head trying to call his brothers. He had to disappear if only for a little while. Then he could make his call, then he'd be _safe_ to call his brothers. With that thought in mind, he jumped over to the next rooftop, peeking behind him, seeing the group of ninja closing the gap behind him. Turning back to look ahead, he flipped over to the next roof, his feet running as soon as they touched the rooftop. His eyes darted around looking for the perfect spot to disappear. He was rewarded a few rooftops later with a large alley looming ahead and with that alley was a few large blankets and clothes hanging off the clothes lines between the buildings.

Mikey jumped without looking back, snatching an empty clothes line to slow his fall and quickly snatching the next one to disappear within in a large black comforter. He clung tightly to the thick line of wire and shut his mouth tight, trying to be quiet and slow his gasping breaths. He didn't dare look out from his hiding place. He didn't even move yet for fear of being found. With all the ninja following him, he had more fear of being shishkabobed before his brothers could find him than anything else. And they didn't even know he needed their help.

After what felt like an agonizing few minutes, he pulled back the comforter a fraction of an inch to peer out. He let out a breath, trying to slow his racing heart. The alley was clear as far as he could see. He still wasn't taking the chance of jumping down just yet. It was safe here. Safe enough to make a quick phone call. He quickly snatched his shell cell off of his belt and hit the speed dial for his elder brother. He would know what to do.

"_Mikey? Where are you? You've been gone for over an hour now."_

"In an alley off of Main Street," Mikey whispered, thinking slowly on what Leo had just said. An hour? It had been only an hour? It had felt longer than that. So much longer.

"_Speak a little louder. I can't tell what you're saying,"_ Leo replied, seeming to shout with the stillness that surrounded Mikey.

"An alley off of Main Street," Mikey answered a little louder. "I've been chased around by the Foot for almost an hour."

"_What? Don't worry Mikey. We're coming alright? Just hang on."_

"_What's wrong?" _Raph demanded in the distance.

"_Mikey's being chased by the Foot."_

Raph growled._ "He better not worry. __We're comin'.__"_

Mikey smiled. He knew his brothers would come. "I'll be waiting right here bros. I've given them the slip for now."

"_We'll be there soon,"_ Leo reassured him.

He shut his cell and put it back into his belt. Now came the easy part, waiting for his brothers. Or was it hard? True, the ninjas didn't know he was here, but what if that was to change? If they found him, he'd have to make a break for it again and send another message to his brothers.

His thoughts were cut short as the sound of a line snapping echoed, his body free falling to the ground. Mikey flipped and landed on the alley floor in a crouch. Eyes darting upward, the breath escaped him, his fear coming true. A gang of Foot ninja stood in front of him. A glance to either side and behind him showed he was surrounded. "Well it could be worse…" he murmured to himself, trying to keep his optimism. He just had to keep on his feet until his bros showed.

Mikey stood up straight, slipping his chucks from his belt. He instantly started to twirl them, the ends spinning at a dangerous rate. "Alright, you guys want some of this?" he quipped.

The ninjas surged forward, blades flashing in the moonlight as they attacked together, pushing the turtle back further into the alley.

He gulped when his shell hit the building behind him. There was nowhere for him to go. His right chuck lashed out, hitting a ninja in the head. The left one swung around to snatch a sword out of a ninja's grasp. One by one he began to disarm them for fear of losing his head. The crack of a chuck hitting an arm, breaking bone reverberated through the air. He ducked under swinging blade with ease. "Come on, that's all you got? Raph fights better than this!"

The chain that flew out caught him unprepared. It wound around his left chuck, ripping it from his grasp.

"Hey, no fair. I know I disarmed a few of you, but don't you think that evens the odds a little?" Mikey spun to the right to avoid the next chain. The third one caught him by surprise, making him stop in his tracks for just a few seconds. Those few seconds were enough to cost him too much. The chain wrapped around his arms tightly, his remaining chuck dropping to the ground as he glared at the pink chain. "Redecorating much?" he demanded, trying to keep his light tone. He couldn't show them fear.

The Foot ninja holding the chain securely walked towards him, the ninja parting as if they were the Red Sea. "Just for you," the ninja spoke, his voice coming out dark and whispery.

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

"But we have," the ninja spoke again. "Just to spread a little Christmas cheer."

"You call this spreading cheer?"

"For us? Yes." The ninja nodded his head, a small group of ninjas closing closer around him, waving their swords. "It is my gift to you."

Mikey gulped. This was it wasn't it? He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow, to feel the Foot's sword run him through. He always knew it would one day come to this, but had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. He had his whole life to live through. There was still so much teasing to be had against Raph.

"Noooo!" a voice yelled in the distance.

His eyes snapped upward to the rooftops as the ninjas turned to look as well. He grinned at the sight of his brothers jumping off the roof and down into the alley. Mikey tried to wiggle his way out of the pink chains, feeling a little give with the distraction his brothers had created. He watched the ninja turn away to fight, watched them slowly fall to the fierce determination of his brothers. Mikey tugged again, gaining the attention of the one who held the chain. It was quickly tightened around him.

"You will not walk away from this," the ninja hissed.

"Oh I think I will," Mikey beamed. "Cuz you see, _they're_ not leaving without me." He jerked to the right, trying to pull the chain from the ninja's grip. He only got a tighter hold from the chain, his breaths now coming out as gasps. He closed his eyes, just trying to breathe through the constricting feeling. He was quickly getting dizzy. The noise of his brothers fighting was growing dim, though he didn't know whether that was due to the fight nearing to a close or if he was actually about to pass out.

"Let him go!" Raph growled darkly.

Mikey peeked an eye open, determined to stay conscious. A smile lit his face as he saw the one ninja was all that remained. He fought to keep on his feet as the ninja turned around apprehensively. The moment he did, Raph's fist flew through the air, hitting the ninja in the face.

The second the ninja let go of the chain, he felt someone by his side, undoing the constricting metal.

"You're going to be ok," Don's voice floated to him.

His gaze turned to his purple banded brother as he nodded, the chain falling from him. He stood a little straighter with Don's help, just dragging in fresh air. "Cutting it a little close?"

"Right, like we planned that Mikey," Don replied sarcastically, but smiled at him anyway.

Mikey grinned back, feeling a little better, seeing a weird look in Donny's eyes, but didn't comment on it. He eyed the ninja hanging from Raph's grip.

"What do we do with him Leo? Wrap him up in his own chain? Kill him? Dump him in the harbor?"

"I think it's fitting if we just wrap him in his own chain for the other ninjas to unwrap when they do wake up," Leo answered, sliding his katana back in their sheaths.

"Whateve' you say Fearless." Raph grinned darkly as he held the ninja still, who managed to squirm anyway.

Leo grabbed the pink chain with a narrowed gaze, looking to Mikey as he did so. His eyes widened slightly before he turned to wrap the ninja in the chain.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. Seriously, what was up with them? First Don and now Leo looked at him strangely.

Once the Foot ninja was tied securely, Raph threw the ninja in to the pile of unconscious Foot ninjas. He crossed his arms and turned to look at Mikey, laughing as soon as he did so.

"What is it?" Mikey demanded. "You're all looking at me weird and now Raph…"

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Look at yourself Mikey."

Raising an eyeridge, he did so, his own eyes widening. He was pink! In places where the chain had been wrapped around him. Oh this was just great. "This better come off…" he mumbled.

Don touched Mikey's arm, rubbing his fingers together afterwards. "It will. It feels like paint."

"Well that's a relief..."

"I'm getting a picture as soon as we get home," Raph said in between his laughter, doubling over.

Leo chuckled, but not nearly as bad as Raph. He patted Mikey on the shoulder. "A shower should help and then you'll be as good as new."

Mikey grinned. Leo was right. Now… if only he could get to that shower before Raph got that picture. He couldn't let Raph have that kind of blackmail. There was no telling what Raph would do with it. He gulped and made a beeline for the nearest manhole cover. "Last one home gets covered in whatever pink paint I can find!"

"Oh that's going to be you Mikey," Raph yelled as the four of them dropped down into the sewers. "That picture will go right into my Christmas album!"

"Or maybe with the Christmas decorations!" Don called.

"And another right over your doorway," Leo joined in on the fun.

"In your dreams guys!" Mikey yelled back, racing for home where he would finally be able to get the paint off and no longer have the imprint of the chain. There was no way they were getting his picture. That shower was calling loud and clear.


End file.
